The Legend of HOPE ESTHIME?
by Yunalesca10
Summary: This is a story that combines the world of Zelda with some characters from Final Fantasy 13! Hope Esthime and Oerba Dia Vanille! Hope you guys like it :) But when Link and Vanille get kidnapped by Ganondorf...Hope has to take Link's place as the Hero of the story while Zelda play's the role of the tag-along...in other words...a VERY strang week...
1. The weirdness begins

This is a story that combines the world of Zelda with some characters from Final Fantasy 13! Hope Esthime and Oerba Dia Vanille! Hope you guys like it

The weirdness begins.

*Hope's POV*

it was just a regular day at the mansion, Lightning and Snow we're trainging in the back yard, Serah was making lunch, Noel and Fang were Talking about something _We never know what they're doing..._Sazh was out in the front with Dajh and Vanille and I, well...that's none of your buissness!

"Vanille?" I asked her.

"Yes?" She asked back.

"Can I turn around now?" I asked again as Vanille let out a little chuckle

"Sure, I'm done." She said to me I turned around to see that she haddn't even changed out of her Oerbain clothes.

"HEY! YOU TRICKED ME!" I yelled accually I wasn't really upset, she pulled little pranks like that all the time, so it was nothing new. But she did catch me TOTALY off guard when she jumped on me...

"Well of corse I did, Did you REALLY think I'd let you stay in here while I changed?" She asked with a light hearted chuckle.

*Vanille's POV*

I can't believe this man sometimes! I mean REALLY! But i can't help but love him, he's just so...so...perfect...that's the only word I can use to explain him...But that doesn't mean he has no faults...

"Accually..." He started I knew what he was thinking..._YOU PERVERT! _

_"_Your such a Perv!" I said sternly as I pushed him off, folding my arms, my back turned to him.

"Aw come on Vanille, I was joking." He said trying to sound sincer _Come ON Hope stop being cheesy..._ Just then I saw this flash of light, I think Hope saw it to, He was sheilding his eyes just like I was...But when I could finally se again...Well let's just say we're a LONG way from home...

"Where are we?" Asked Hope as we looked around, TRYING and failing miserably to figure out where that light had sent us.

"I don't know Hope, But I DO know that we're not alone!" I said nerviously as I pointed to a mystirious Man and Woman Staring at us from the other end of the Temple-like structure we we're standing in...

*Link's POV*

_Ok what's with the Mystirious, strange looking people over there?_

"Uh, Zelda? Do you know them?" I don't think she did because she didn't say anything to me...she, just kept staring...

"Accually...i don't know how...but they look farmiliar to me...I think...they we're in a dream..." She finally answerd in well, more of a whisper...

"What do you mean dream?" I asked though I didn't have time to get an answer, there was the Master Sword, Right there in front of me, I don't care who these people are! If they're here to take the Sword from me, I've GOT to get it first!

So in a VERY rashe Fasion, I ran, more like sprinted to the podium, but before I could reach it Ganondorf just...appeared out of NOWHERE!

*Zelda's POV*

Ganondorf? HERE? HOW?

"LINK LOOK OUT!" I screamed, but I was to late...Link was attacked...Ganon had alrweady swooped down and knocked him against the wall...

"LINK!" I yelled, but I knew I could do nothing...Only Link could go to the Sword...I couldn't go over there to help him...I was helpless...

"NO!" Yelled the Mystirious dream girl, She ran to help him..._Who does she think she is?_

"WAIT! VANILLE!" The Mystirious dream man yelled as he ran after her, but he was stopped by the magic surrounding the Sword.

_I don't understand, If she could get through, why couldn't he?_ As for me, I ran over to the man, If I couldn't help Link and The girl, apparently named Vanille...Then I could at leased help him. He wasn't very far away thankfuly, I reached him in a matter of seconds,

"Hey, are you ok?" i asked as I set him on my lap. he looked fine but he didn't seem to be...

"Yeah, I'm fine, How's Vanille?" He asked a little to quiet for my taste.

"I don't know..." But as soon as I said that, I heard her scream, I heard him sturggle...And I saw Ganon take them away...they...were gone...Vanille and Link...were gone...

"NO! VANILLE!" Yelled the still mystirious man as he stood up extending a hand to the sky...

"GET BACK DOWN HERE! THEY'RE GONE!...there's nothing we can do for them anymore..." I think that accually made it worse because the man began to cry...

*Hope's POV*

_Vanille...She...she's gone... _

"THIS IS ALL YOU AND THAT GUY LINK'S FAULT!" I yelled Turning to the Woman Sitting on the ground beside me.

"HEY! IT'S NOT LINK'S FAAULT! IT'S NOT MY FAULT EITHER!...It's Ganon's...He's the one that took them..." She said with a few tears streaming down her cheeks, OBVIOUSLY they we're for Link...she didn't know Vanille...How could she? This wasn't our world...We didn't belong here...And now Vanille was gone...

"Who are you?" I asked bitterly through the taers, anger, and my gritted teeth...

"My name is Zelda...I'm the Princess of this land." She said slowly acending to her feet.

"And where and WHAT is this land exactly?" I asked her, though I was suprised that I was so calm after that little episode we had...

"this is the land of Hyrule, Your not from around here are you? What's your name?" She asked me walking slowly closer to me.

"My name is Hope...Hope Esthime...No i'm not from ANYWHERE around here... " I told her STUPIDLY adding a small smile to my statement.

"Who was that girl with you?" She asked. _Man, this girl sure does have a habit of asking questions! _

"That was my Girlfriend, Oerba Dia Vanille." I explained to her she just looked confused by her name...

"So her name is Oerba?" She asked stupidly scratching her head.

"No, her name is Vanille, She's from a village called Oerba and she's from the Dia clan, Do you get it now?" I asked really starting to get annoyed with her.

*Zelda's POV*

_So her name is Oerba Dia Vanille? I don't understand these people..._ "Yeah I get it...sorry..." I said trying to be gracious "Well that's good...I guess" Said Hope turning his back to me

"I just with I could've saved her..." _Accually he can... _

"Accually...You can..." i said trying to sound convincing enough to make him believe me considering he thinks it's my fault that Vanille's gone. "But how?" He asked turning so he was slightly facing me.

"The Master Sword."

I said as I pointed to it..._I just hope he will believe me...no pun intended._


	2. The Sword

The Sword

*Hope's POV*

_That thing? That thing was gonna help me save Vanille and the dude? _"That thing?" I asked very bluntly accually.

"Yes, That." said Zelda as she lowered some feild looking thing around it that I apparently set off.

"Go get it." She said pushing me over to it..._Vanille_...Her strong but subtle push reminded me of Vanille...she pushed us around all the time...and i mean that quite literaly...

There was accually a small view of the temple thig from the podium, but I assume Link knew that, I turned back to look at Zelda and she nodded. I just sighed and grabbed the hilt and pulled. as I was instructed, There was another light but this one was not as blinding, it was more of a glow accually. They glow went away and I was holding the sword but...something was...different...

*Zelda's POV*

"Hope? Are you ok? You look...different..." I said to him tilting my head to the side alittle to try and spot the difference.

"I don't know, I don't _feel_ any different?" said Hope as he turned around showing the obvious difference.

"HOPE! YOUR WEARING LINK'S HERO OF TIME OUTFIT!" I gasped in suprise

"Well, at leased, a replica...Only Link has the accuall...and he was wearing it when You and Vanille came." I said putting a finger agianst my chin tilting my head again.

"WHAT!?"

Yelled Hope in suprise as he looked down to see himself in a replica of Link's clothes.

"Ok this is just to weird!" He continued as he put the sword into it's Holster. _Accually it Kinda suites him._

"You know, aside from the hat, it kinda suites you." I said leaning forward slightly. _Link's the only one who can really pull off that hat anyway. _

"Ok, Let's go." Said Hope hoping down from the podium,

"Yes, let's go save our friends." I agreed as we walked out of the Temple..._I just hope they're ok..._

*Link's POV*

"LET ME GO!" I heared Vanille scream from the next cell over,

"NO! YOU STOOD IN MY WAY! AND NOW YOU DIE!" Screamed Ganon and she screamed again, but she was still alive..._How come he didn't just kill her? he'd kill me or Zelda no problem? Why didn't he even touch her? _Apparently he hadden't touched her...jst attempted but he'd stopped before he'd hit her.

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" I screamed trying to stick my head out enough to see her, just to make sure she was alright. Which she was.

"Why should I? She stood in my way! If i had my way you would be lying dead before me!" Said Ganon VERY irritably.

"Because I'm the one you want!" I responeded through gritted teeth

"WHY DO OTHER PEOPLE HAVE TO DIE!?"

"BECAUSE I SAID SO!" Said Ganon in a childish manor. _I hope Zelda's ok..._

*Vanille's POV*

_He was standing up for me? Why? He doesn't even know me..._ Then the Mystirious abductor left in a huff, I stook my head out of the cell to find Link uncontious. _I though I heared something earlier._ Suprisingly, the door opened and I was able to get out.

"I'm coming Hope..." i wehispered, I was about to open the door to the cell black when I looked back at Link uncontious in his cell...I could feel the sad expression on my face begining to form...I couldn't leave him alone to die...

I walked back over and tryed to open his cell, but his was locked..._NO!_ I kept trying anyway, I kept pushing and pushing until the door FINALLY opened enouqh for me to squeeze through...I knelt down beside him and put a hand on his forehead moving away the hair from over his eyes...they we're pretty...apparently he wasn't really uncontious, more like...temperarily paraliyzed...But still even though i love Hope...Link's eyes were captivating me...such a deep blue...they we're SO pretty...

*Hope's POV*

_Vanille screamed again...I don't know how, but I could hear it...Zelda couldn't and she didn't know why I could...I wanna go home... _

"Zelda?" I asked her taking out the Sword and waving it around to get a feel for it. _I'm not exactly a Sword guy. _

"We travel to Death Mountain in Kakario Village from here...to the west." She said looking at me as if I were Link instead...I could tell she missed him...I couldn't blame her...I missed Vanille...A LOT!

*Zelda's POV*

_He misses her...he looks at me like I were her...but I'm not, I could never replace Vanille...not that I wanted to...My heart belonged to another captive...Link..._


	3. Shattered Nights

Shattered Nights

*Hope's POV*

When we left the Temple we came upon a Forest so we had a ways to go...

"So Zelda, How far are we from Kakario Village anyway?" I asked looking around the forest

"_Observe your surroundings, Watch and you will see the path."_

_that's what Lightning used to tell me after we moved to Gran Pulse...We used to hunt and train in the woods behind the mansion...I miss home..._

"Not far...We just have to cross Hyrule Field and see if the Gorons will let us through to the mountain..." She said to me actually sounding worried about the Goron's not letting us through...But i'm not saying I blame her if I knew anything about the Goron's then I guess I'd be worried to...

"We're not getting there any time soon hu?" I asked her as we began walking the path she apparently saw.

"No, we're not...especially because we don't have Epona with us and i'm _NOT_ going all the way back to Ordon to get her!" Said Zelda sounding a little steamed

"And why not? If Epona could make this go faster shouldn't we-"

"NO! EPONA IS LINK'S HORSE! SHE GOES NOWHERE WITHOUT HIM!" Screamed Zelda interrupting me in an actually pretty rude way...

*Zelda's POV*

I can't BELIEVE this guy! Who does he think he is!

"Sorry..." I said trying to again sound gracious..._I'm a PRINCESS FOR CRYING OUT LOUD! I can't be acting like this...so...so...childish..._

"It's ok, I can't say I blame you for being angry..." He said though not looking at me, more like staring off into the distance...waiting for Vanille to appear through the trees and run to him..._I can't say I blame him either...I to wish for my partner to emerge from the trees perfect and unscathed...and return to me..._

"Ok...we should keep moving, It's going to be dark soon..." I sighed as I walked forward, my head down, my fists clenched in anger..._How could he? How could Ganon take Link...and Vanille...so innocent she did nothing...nothing but try to save him..._

*Vanille's POV*

After what seemed like days...Link began to stir he turned his head and looked at me, he grimaced in pain and I steadied him

"Shhh...don't move...save your strength..."

"What happened?"

He asked me weakly turning to look at me again.

"You took quite a beating...but you'll be ok." I said to him with a light-hearted smile.

"Oh...Vanille?" he asked me as he moved my hand to reveal a wound on his chest

"Hm?" I asked looking at him again.

"I'm sorry...you got dragged into this...you shouldn't been taken..." He said to me, touching my face

"No, don't be...it's not your fault..." I whispered to him putting his hand back on his chest.

"If I had only gotten the sword..." He mumbled, studying the wound on his chest. I just looked at him sadly...I just couldn't bring myself to speak...

"DAMNIT!" And he curled his hands into fists

"I should've...why didn't I..." but he couldn't bring himself to finish, all he did was sigh and put his head into his fists...

*Link's POV*

_I can't believe it, all the other times I've faced Ganon, and THIS TIME I SCREW UP! The one time where there's someone besides me in danger, and I screw up...Nice Link...nice... _

"Hey, you ok?" Vanille whispered to me, actualy sounding sad for the first time since we met.

"I don't know..." I said quietly as I watched the Triforce on my hand glow...

*Hope's POV*

As we trudged along I noticed that the sun was setting on the horizon. The sun here was really pretty...

_Vanille's head rested against my chest, she snuggled into me and gave a contented sigh... __"Isn't the sunset pretty?" she asked. "Yeah..." I mumbled, hardly paying attention to what I said. Just having her with me again...being with her..._

_I remembered how it felt when I realized she wouldn't be coming back, it hurt more than it should have, I was only fourteen then... I carried that pain for thirteen years... And then she came back. Joy does not even begin to describe how I felt. Undescribable, overpowering happiness. Love. Double that when I found out that she loved me too..._

_"What'cha thinkin' about?" she looked up into my eyes, I almost got lost in hers... "Uh...stuff." I replied awkwardly. She poked me in the chest, "What kinda stuff?"_

_I chuckled, "Persistant, aren't you?" _

_"Yes!" She said._

_"Okay... I was thinking about... Life without you, and how I never want to lose you again."_

"Um, Hope? Hello? ANYBODY HOME!" Zelda shouted, waving her hand in my face. "Huh? Oh...Hey..." I sighed trying to regain the memories of Vanille and I on the hillside... "What's wrong with you?" She asked putting her fingers on her chin and tilting her head again.

*Zelda's POV*

"What do you mean what's wrong with me?" He asked me sternly as he noticed that I had managed to start a fire.

"I mean, what's wrong with your head? You've been staring at nothing for 10 minutes! And frankly...I don't like you." I said crossing my arms and putting an annoyed look on my face.

"Sorry I was just remembering something..." he said with a sigh turning to stare at the still setting sun again

"You do that a lot." I said trying _NOT _to sound rude

"YOU KNOW WHAT! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!" He just suddenly screamed out at me.

"UNDERSTAND WHAT!?" I screamed back at him

"I worked for like, half my life to get her back, and waited 500 YEARS for her, only to lose her again..." He spat at me, curling his hands into fists

"Do you know, how many times Link's nearly died for me?" I spat back at him

"She gave up her life for an entire world of people, who _HATED_ her! She spent over 1000 years sleeping in crystal, and your telling me, Link almost died a few times?" "Link puts his _life_ on the line for this Kingdom on a daily basis!"

"This isn't a contest! Why are you mad at me anyway!"

"I DON'T KNOW OK! I, DON'T, KNOW! I JUST KNOW THAT I DON'T LIKE YOU!"

"It's about Link isn't it?"

"NONE OF YOUR DAMN BUSINESS!"

"WELL APPARENTLY NOT! BECAUSE IF IT WAS I WOULD'VE KNOWN ALREADY!"

"NO! YOU WOULDN'T HAVE!"

"AND WHY THE HELL NOT!?"

"BECAUSE I HATE YOU! I DON'T LIKE YOU, I DON'T TRUST YOU, I JUST HATE YOU!"

And without a word...he left...just left...

"What have I done?"


	4. Healing Rifts

_**Author's Note**_

**Cocoon02 Yes, yes they did, now let's see if they can Heal the Rifts ;) LOL!**

* * *

_Healing Rifts_

*Vanille's POV*

"Hey Link, what's that?" I asked him I was just curious about that symbol on his hand.

"Oh, this?" He asked back holding up the glowing hand.

"This is a sacred symbol, it's the Triforce of Courage, It's the mark of the Goddess Farore. Zelda has the mark of the Goddess Nayru, the Triforce of Wisdom, and Ganondorf...has the mark of the Goddess Din...the Triforce of Power...they make us different than everyone else..."

"That's cool." I said stupidly realizing AFTER I said it that that wasn't meant as a good thing...well, at leased not to him.

"I guess...but it's a big responsibility...we have to use our powers for good...but obviously Ganon doesn't...But Zelda and I, we're more careful about what we do with the power you know?" He explained as he continued staring into the glow, it seemed to comphert him, sooth his soul...

I hope Hope is ok...Zelda to...I wonder how they're doing?

*Zelda's POV*

"HOPE! HOPE COME BACK! I'M SORRY!" I yelled hopelessly into the dark nothingness of the Elden Woods.

"Please...come back..." _What have I done...I can't save Link alone..._

"FINE! BE THAT WAY! DAMN YOU!" I knew it was hopeless, he wasn't coming back, not for me...

*Hope's POV*

_"FINE BE THAT WAY! DAMN YOU!"_ Zelda's voice came echoing through the trees and the stillness of the night,

"I'm not going back for you!" I muttered angrily to myself. I wasn't going back for her! She doesn't like or trust me! And she thinks that Link goes through worse things than Vanille! HA! Wrong!

"Why does she want me to go back there?" I asked myself quietly, trying not to pay to much attention to myself and more to my surroundings. If I didn't pay attention to my surroundings I could get lost, or run into something I want to stay away from...I walked for what seemed like hours...but really in the grand scheme of things it was probably only a few minutes...All I could do was think about Vanille...I really missed her...

*Zelda's POV*

_Oh Hope...i'm_ sorry... "HOPE PLEASE COME BACK! I'M SORRY!" I yelled through the silence of the night...I knew he wasn't coming back...so why did i keep trying?

*Hope's POV*

_"HOPE PLEASE COME BACK! I'M SORRY!" _Zelda's voice came shattering the scilence of the night. She wasn't sorry, she just wanted someone to yell at.

"Why don't you understand...I'm NOT going back!" I whispered to myself with even more anger than was called for. I clenched my fists tightly, when booming laughter suddenly came from nowhere, yet everywhere at once.

"MUHAHAHAHAHA!"

"What was that?" I asked myself turning in all directions to find the source of the sinister laughter.

"Do you really think you can save them?" Asked a mysterious figure emerging from the foliage surrounding me.

"Who are you?" I asked the man as I took the Master Sword and held it defensivly.

"I am many things. But know this, I am more powerful than you think. I can easily overpower her, now what was her name? Ah yes, Vanille." He said mockingly laughing to himself.

"How do you know her name!" I muttered with rage tensing my grip on the sword.

"I am her captour. I am Ganondorf." he said to me in a hushed tone "You! AHHH!"

*Zelda's POV*

_"AHHH!" _

_Hope..._

"HOPE! I'M COMING!" I yelled as his scream shattered the stillness of the night. I had to run...Somewhere, somehow...Hope was in danger...

*Hope's POV*

_"HOPE! I'M COMING!" _Again Zelda's screams peirced through the night...She was coming for me...I had foolishly lunged at Ganondorf but my rage had overpowered me...I had stuck in anger...so now, I was on the ground...how humiliating...

"You really think you can defeat me? You have no technique, and more importantly, no training. You couldn't possibly defeat me!" Said Ganon mockingly

"Link offers much more of a challenge"

"You!" I said angrily through gritted teeth as Zelda ran up and kneeled beside me.

*Ganon's POV*

_The princess? Here? With him? i find it best not to question it. Ugh Look at them, pathetic. And that boy is rash and sloppy, he'll never survive ._

*Hope's POV*

"Zelda...you came..." I said calmly but suprised.

"Of corse I did, you we're in trouble and...I-I knew you'd do the same for me..." She said helping me up and handing me the Master Sword.

"Now, go get him tiger, do it for Vanille."

"Right." I said nodding my head and slowly drawing the sword. But it was to late...

"Ha! It's to late for that! Until next time worms!" Said Ganon as i lunged and he dissapeared into a dark mist. Which was the only thing i stabbed that night.

"Hope? A-Are you ok?" Asked Zelda as i recovered from my near fall.

"I...I'm sorry i left you...if he had come for you I...I would've been to stupid to go back...I'm sorry..." I said to her giving her a little hug.

"No...I'm sorry...I'm the one who made you angry and leave...I shouldn'tve said those things...I guess i was just so angry about the whole Link thing that...I took it out on you..." She said hugging me back.

"I forgive you..." I told her as i held her at arms length

"Now lets get back to camp...It's well past your bedtime young lady." She giggled at my sarcastic statement.

"Ok, then you have first watch." She giggled.

"it would be my pleasure." I said as I looked up at the stars for a breif moment, and we headed back to camp.


End file.
